Little Itachi
by Nimble Paws
Summary: There is an attempted assassination on Tsunade by a...little boy? And he claims to be Uchiha Itachi. Is he right? Well, he sure looks like him anyway. And he posseses the Sharingan. But Itachi's supposed to be older than four... ItaxSaku maybe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.

**Kelle: **Hello, this is my first fic ever.Please be nice. Hope you like it.

**Nimble Paws: **This story was written by **Kelle**. **One **of the **two** authors of this account.

* * *

Tsunade snored loudly on her desk, making some of the papers in front of her flutter slightly. The first lights of dawn shone through the window illuminating her back. 

Suddenly, she woke up, jerking her head from her arms. Drowsily, she wiped her mouth free of drool with a sleeve while looking around the room in apparent confusion. She could sense that someone was there, yet she couldn't see anyone.

"Shizune?" she mumbled sleepily.

Her eyes widened, and she neatly leapt from her seat, dodging a row of kunai in the process.

"Who's there?" she demanded loudly, arms raised and her ears pricked in alertness.

A small dark figure sped towards her from the ceiling, and missed, hitting her desk instead. Her desk split cleanly in half, and Tsunade nearly fell over in shock when she saw a little boy among the rubble of wood and papers.

"Damn," he muttered, struggling to free his foot from the pile of wood shards. "I would've hit her if my leg wasn't so damn short."

Tsunade gaped at him. He looked no older than four, but that had been a powerful kick.

The child looked up, dark bangs falling over his eyes, but that wasn't enough to conceal his…

"Sharingan?" Tsunade gasped, surveying the child up and down.

If anything, he resembled Sasuke mostly. He had long dark hair, and the unmistakable redness of the Sharingan. But the murderous look on his face didn't quite match the hot pink overalls he had on.

The boy fumbled for more kunai, but his small hand could barely enclose a single one, and he ended up dropping most of them to the floor. He cursed, and started on what seemed like a set of hand signs, but it only produced a small spark of chakra.

"Damn it all!" he shouted, kicking at the remains of her desk with viciousness a four-year old shouldn't posses.

Tsunade swooped on him from behind, and captured him tightly in her arms. He fought hard like a wildcat, letting out a stream of cuss words…some that even was new to Tsunade. She held him patiently, but watched his useless, but powerful kicks and punches with keen interest.

The only thing she could make out in his expression besides battle rage was a cloud of discomfort as he fought to be as far away from her chest as possible. After a long while, his struggle became a little weaker, so she put him down.

That was a mistake.

He flew at her at an instant with incredible speed, but she sidestepped his blow and got him captive in her arms again.

"Who are you?" she asked when he had given up completely an hour later.

He glared at her, but when she tightened her hold threateningly to her bosom, he gave a little sigh.

"Uchiha Itachi…"

She nearly dropped the boy in shock.

"Come again?"

"You heard me!" the boy growled, turning his head so he could glower at her properly. "Uchiha Itachi."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Itachi. Wish I did though. Itachi's so cute!

**Kelle:** I have no idea how this is going to turn out. **PLEASE** if you have any ideas at **all**, I would really appreciate it if you told me.

* * *

Astonishment would not even begin to cover what Team 7 was feeling right now. Tsunade had called Sasuke to her office, and of course, Sakura and Naruto felt obliged to go with him. But they were not expecting to see what they did when they arrived.

A little boy, tied tightly to a chair in the middle of the room. He didn't look at them when they came in, but went on staring at Tsunade with his teeth slightly bared.

The room looked bigger now that Tsunade's desk had been cleared away. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking at her broken sake bottle sadly.

It had been a faithful bottle. A clear, glazed blue-green in color. She had brought it with her when she had left Konoha, and had lugged it all the way back when Jiraiya came for her. It even had had a special place in the middle of her desk where she could reach it easily. But now it was gone. Fallen victim to the heel of the boy's shoe.

Her eyes suspiciously bright, she dumped the broken pieces into the trashcan with a last look of regret. Then she faced the astounded group.

Before she even drew breath, Sakura and Naruto exploded into accusing her.

"Tsunade! What did you do with the little boy? Look at the poor thing, the ropes are too tight!"

"Granny Tsunade! Are you crazy? He's only a little kid!"

Only Sasuke didn't say anything, although he did raise his eyebrows at her.

Tsunade felt her level of irritation scale up to new heights as Sakura and Naruto continued to yell at her. She gritted her teeth and counted slowly to a hundred. Somehow, she managed to hold out until they stopped long enough for her to speak.

"This boy claims to be Uchiha Itachi."

That shut them up.

"What?" the three chorused loudly in unison.

Naruto began circling the chair the boy was tied to.

"But isn't Itachi…I don't know. Supposed to be a little -Naruto tapped a leg of the chair with his foot- older?"

Tsunade frowned. "Yes, but he has the Sharingan."

Sasuke's dark eyebrows drew together, and he crouched down so he could see eye-to-eye with the boy.

"Are you really Itachi?" he asked in quiet disbelief.

The boy nodded.

"Prove it. Prove you really are him!"

The boy chuckled and smirked, showing no signs of fear at all, only black confidence.

"Foolish little brother," he hissed slowly, "If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life."

Although his voice was the high-pitched squeak of a four-year old, and although he was dressed in pink overalls with matching yellow ducks on it…he still managed to sound and look dangerously frightening. The usual childish innocence found on little kids was strangely disfigured by his black eyes glowing with menace, and the hint of a sneer on his lips.

"Itachi!" Sasuke snarled, eyes swirling automatically into his Sharingan. He drew back his hand, aiming for his throat before anyone could comprehend what he was going to do.

"Are you going to kill me Sasuke? When I'm like this? When I can't fight back? So much dishonor in your spirit," Itachi taunted, looking almost strangely happy by this.

Sasuke stopped and put his arm back to his side very slowly, but kept his Sharingan.

The two brothers glowered at each other. Sakura could almost see their hatred blacken the air between them.

Tsunade was the first to break the long silence that followed. "Very well Itachi, if your little-oh! I mean, older brother says you are Itachi, then you must really be Itachi."

He trained his eyes on her instead, fixing her with a full-blown Uchiha glare. She did her best not to wince at the fierceness of the glare. She asked,

"How did you get to be like this anyway?"

Itachi looked away, pressing his mouth closed.

"I beat you with no real effort at all last night," Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes and ignoring Sakura's soft cry of reproach. "You are at a disadvantage Uchiha. We could hurt you, kill you even. And we have every right to."

He seemed to struggle with himself, weighing his options. But it was obvious they had the upper hand.

"Something for the Atasuki," he mumbled so unwillingly, that it was hard to make out what he was saying.

Itachi seemed to be biting his tongue from preventing himself from saying more.

Tsunade waited for a few minutes before growling her impatience. "I want the full story Uchiha! From start to finish! Right now!"

He had kept his silence for as long as he could, but even Itachi could see that he could keep it no longer.

"I was on a mission for the Atasuki, and I won't say what," he emphasized his last word strongly, giving Naruto a very nasty glare because he had opened his mouth to speak.

"But I was fighting someone, and they did a very strange jutsu on me…next thing I know, I'm four again. I've reverted exactly how I was when I was four, I have unstable chakra control, I can't do most of my jutsus, my body's a lot weaker, and my arms and legs are shorter…"

Itachi trailed off, plainly not wanting to list any more of the weaknesses he might have at the moment.

"If you've reverted back to your four-year old self and abilities, why can you activate your Sharingan then? You were unable to until the age of eight."

He blinked as if that had never occurred to him. "I am an Uchiha," he said simply. **(A/N: He means that he can do anything if he sets his mind to it)**

"Alright, continue with your story."

Itachi hesitated.

"I've been looking for a cure, and I finally found someone who said she would give it to me, but she also said that I had to kill you before she gave it up," he said rather glumly. "Obviously, I couldn't take it from her by force, so I agreed."

"Who was it? And what was the cure?"

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know what the cure is, she wouldn't say. The person was this old lady. I don't know her name, and I don't know if I could even find her again. So don't ask me."

"And you thought you could beat Granny Tsunade like that?" Naruto scoffed.

"What would you have done?" he shot back.

Naruto didn't reply.

"Then why didn't the Atasuki just take it from her by force?" Sakura asked thoughtfully.

Itachi gave her a long, meaningful look of defiance with his chin raised up.

"They abandoned you," Sasuke guessed flatly. Surely, he must've been shocked at Itachi's story and all, but if he was, he didn't show it. He looked…bored.

Itachi shrugged once, smoothing his expression into nothing. But Sakura caught a flash of anger flitting across his eyes before they went blank.

"The Atasuki have no time for this. They expect me to find a cure and come back to them," he responded coolly.

"Now, what should we do with you?" Tsunade muttered to herself, rubbing her temples like she did when she was thinking hard. "You are a wanted S-rank criminal. You should be punished severely for doing what you did."

"He's only a little boy!" cried Sakura in alarm, stepping in front of him as if Tsunade would charge at him right then and there.

"He may look like a little boy on the outside, but on the inside, he's not!" Tsunade snapped. "But you're right…we can't kill someone off when they're helpless like this…it's not honorable."

Suddenly, she rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air. "Ah! This is so complicated."

"We could watch him," Sakura suggested, inching closer and closer in front of Itachi. "We could take care of him until you decide what to do. Besides, he can't escape, he's too weak!" (Itachi growled a little in anger)

Tsunade seemed to consider that. "For now, I think you're right Sakura. You three can take care of him, and keep a close eye on him, while Shizune and I search for a cure. When you are back to normal Itachi, no doubt we will deal with you harshly."

If he was intimidated by her veiled threat, he didn't show it.

"But only if he swears on his honor that he won't try something funny," Tsunade conditioned warningly. "Do you, Uchiha Itachi, swear that? If you don't, we have no choice but to lock you up."

He paused, and at last gave her the tiniest of nods.

But inside his head, he was plotting his escape. Even as they cut the ropes, the gears in his brain were clicking. His thoughts lingered on Sakura, and how she seemed to have a soft spot for little kids.

Good. Then he would use her. He would play up the part as the innocent child, and when the time was right, he would use her to his advantage, and escape. Maybe he could get away with killing Tsunade in the process. After all, he always had something up his sleeve

* * *

**Kelle:** I'm not sure about the story or the pairings. SakuxIta? Remember, if you have any ideas of how this is going to turn out, please tell me! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

_Blah, blah, blah_- **Thoughts**

"blah blah _blah_ blah blah"- **Emphasis**

**Kelle: **It's so weird, I actually, completely forgot about this fic until Lita asked me about it. Anyways, it's slightly more cheerful than any of my other chapters. And it might be kind of short, but it's also important because it gives the introduction to his...shall we say, "problem"

* * *

"Oh! She's so adorable!" the lady cooed. 

Itachi made a mental note to dispose of her once he found a cure.

"Um, actually, he's a boy," Sakura sweatdropped.

"Then what's with the long hair? And those cute pink overalls? My little niece has one exactly like it and I'm thinking of getting it for my daughter as well. Aren't the ducks so delightful? They come in a verity of colors and -"

"Sorry, but we'd better get going now," Sakura interrupted in a rush, taking Itachi's hand and half-sprinting away. Partly because she didn't want to stand there chatting all day, and partly because Itachi looked like he would love nothing more than to rip the lady's throat out.

"Why are you wearing _pink_ overalls anyway?" Naruto smirked once they were out of earshot

Itachi glowered at him, and tightened his hold around Sakura's hand in anger.

"I got too small for my clothes, so I had to steal some from a nearby village," he practically spat. "It was the only thing my size."

"Now, now, it's not nice to steal," Sakura scolded firmly. Although she knew it was Itachi, she couldn't help but treat him like a little boy.

Itachi bowed his head and muttered, "Sorry."

Sasuke looked at his brother in surprise, Itachi rarely apologized to anything.

Itachi seemed to realize that himself, and let go of her hand as if he just noticed he was holding it. He bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything else he might regret.

It had happened all the way to Konoha, his two personalities, his four-year old self, and his nineteen-year old self **(A/n: He's nineteen in this fic.)**, were always locked in a constant battle for domination over his mind. And it seemed that his four-year old self was getting stronger.

"By the way, who's place is Itachi going to stay at?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Naruto shook his head as he walked. "Sorry, but my apartment's too small. Besides, I'm always out training until really late."

"Well, he can't stay at mine because my place is way too small for more than one person. So, he'll just have to stay with Sasuke." Sakura and Naruto walked right along, not noticing that Sasuke and Itachi had stopped dead in their tracks.

"HELL NO!" They both shouted at the same time. "I refuse to stay with HIM!"

When they realized that they had spoken in agreement, the Uchiha brothers turned around and glared at each other furiously with their arms stubbornly crossed.

"Well, you'll just have to," Sakura frowned at them.

"Can't he stay with Ino or something?"

"Granny Tsunade said that we had to keep this a secret remember?" Naruto reminded him gleefully. "And we're not supposed to let him out of our sight."

Sasuke and Itachi seemed to be looking for any way out of this arrangement, but clearly couldn't find any.

"Oh, fine!" Sasuke gave up. "Whatever."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked a few feet ahead of them. Sakura took a firm hold of Itachi's hands again.

"Ita-chan! Want me to buy you some ice cream?" She asked brightly, smiling warmly at him.

Itachi winced at his new nickname, and opened his mouth to coldly turn down her offer when he heard himself giggling, "I would love ice cream Sakura-chan!"

He snapped his mouth shut, looking horrified at himself, but Sakura had already gone over to the ice cream vender.

_Shit! What's happening to me? _He panicked.

Soon, Sakura had returned with a chocolate cone, and handed it to him. Almost like it was moving on its own, his arm reached out and took it. He didn't blame Naruto and Sasuke at all for giving him those suspicious looks. Hell, even he didn't know what was happening.

"Let's go get you some new clothes Ita-chan!" she took his free hand, and led him away to the row of shops. He wouldn't have minded at all if his mind hadn't gone into full panic mode. He decided to just grit his teeth very hard so he wouldn't speak. '

But when they passed a toyshop, he stopped gritting his teeth and cried, "Oh! Sakura-chan! I really, really want that teddy bear."

Immediately, he grimaced, and clamped a hand over his mouth. What was he supposed to do? Duck tape it shut?

"Alright, I'll be right back."

He watched her retreating back, mortified.

_No…she isn't. She can't! Uchiha Itachi cannot have a teddy bear! _

Five minutes later, he was clutching a soft, cuddly bear as he walked down the street. He had tried to refuse it, he really did. But the moment she came out with it, he ran over to her and began hugging it.

_If only the Atasuki can see me now_, he thought dryly as he tried squeezing the head off of the bear.

When they passed by a man selling plastic kites, he felt his four-year old side acting up.

He stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, twitching uncontrollably as he tried to fight it. It was strange, feeling the light excitement of a child, and feeling his cold, annoyed self at the same time. Half of him was jumping up and down and pointing at the kites with enthusiasm, and the other half was trying to beat it down, reminding him that he hated kites now.

Oddly, it was Sasuke who saved him. He remarked how weird it was that a nineteen year old guy would want to buy a kite to fly. There was a small spark of anger, and he concentrated on that. It was a tiny flame, but enough to push his innocent carefree child self away, and bring his former self back in control.

Avoiding the brightly colored kites by turning his head the other way, he managed to follow them without losing control all the way to a clothes store. He had to say that he was rather proud of himself.

His day pretty much all went downhill from there.

"So kawaii!" screamed Sakura when he came out wearing the navy blue dress she had picked out for him. He gave her a steaming death glare when she moved to tie his long hair into pigtails.

"Sakura…he's a guy, remember?" Naruto said, looking like he was struggling very hard not to laugh.

Sasuke didn't say anything, although his amused smirk said that he found it extremely funny.

"I know! But there are so many cute clothes for girls that I didn't get a chance to wear!" Sakura sighed dramatically. "I just _have _to dress him up a little."

**(A/n: I got that from Lita...she did that to this boy once. I felt so sorry for him, but it sure was funny XD)**

Itachi scowled up at her, wanting to rip off the silky white stockings she had made him wear and stomp all over it.

_If only she wasn't so damn tall! _He grouched, clutching his small hands into a fist.

His four-year old side looked down himself happily, glad he was getting some knew clothes. The goody-goody ness of it all was making his older self want to hurl.

After about two hours of torture, Naruto finally seemed to take pity on him, and stopped her by saying, "Sakura, I think you're killing him."

"Oh! Sorry Ita-chan! I'll get you some boy clothes right now," she said, smiling a little sheepishly.

Itachi shot the smallest possible look of gratitude at Naruto. He would've spoken out himself if his four-year old self weren't rebelling against his choice of words of what he wanted to say.

Soon, his clothes were all picked out, and he was properly dressed.

Before he knew it, Sakura and Naruto was saying goodbye to him, and he was on his way to Sasuke's apartment with Sasuke.

His years of training on his old self prevented him from being nervous or scared, but his four year-old self was terrified. He kept on replaying the image of Sasuke murdering him with a kitchen knife…which didn't help any.

Maybe he would have felt better if Sasuke hadn't stared at him so icily all the way there. His dread made his heart drop all the way to his stomach.

They stepped in, and all he remembered was the sharp pain on his head, and his world going dark. **(A/n: No, Sasuke didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking)**

* * *

**Kelle: **My special graditude to PurpleNek0 for giving me the idea of Itachi's childlike side acting up, and Itachi having to stay with Sasuke. I will still accept more ideas with open arms. 


End file.
